Orgrimmar (miasto)
|Znani mieszkańcy = Gazlowe Sijamba Jamus'Vaz |Ważne miejsca = Hala Odwagi Dziura |Język = Orczy Wspólny Taur-ahe Zandali Gobliński Niższy Wspólny Mowa Rynsztokowa |Religia = Szamanizm Voodoo Święte Światło |Data założenia = 22 ADP |Surowce = Drewno |Status = istnieje |Rząd = Rada plemienna |Przynależność = Horda (stolica) Durotar (stolica) |Główny budynek = Ostoja Grommasha |Przywódca = |Organizacje = Orgrimmar Orcze klany |Karczma = (Długodom Miwany) |Poczta = |Stajnia = |Kuźnia = |Bank = |Dom aukcyjny = |Loty = Gromowe Urwisko Wioska Sen'jina Wzgórze Brzytwy |Statki = Podmiasto Gromowe Urwisko Grom'gol Ostoja Wojennej Pieśni }} :Jeśli szukasz frakcji, zobacz Orgrimmar (frakcja) Orgrimmar jest potężną stolicą orków i trolli. Leżąca w północnym Durotarze monumentalna forteca jest domem orkowego Przywódcy, Thralla. Jak we wszystkich stolicach, znajduje się tu bank, dom aukcyjny oraz trenerzy wszystkich klas i profesji. Historia Thrall poprowadził orków do Kalimdoru, gdzie założyli oni swoją nową ojczyznę dzięki pomocy taurenów. Krainę nazwano Durotarem, na pamiątkę swego zamordowanego ojca, którą zaczęli budować jako nową siedzibę swojej niegdyś wspaniałej społeczności. Gdy demoniczna klątwa rzucona na ich rodzaj została podniesiona, Horda zmieniła się z wiecznie łaknącej krwi, gwałtownej zbieraniny w silnie związaną ze sobą koalicję nastawioną raczej na rozwój, a nie podbój. Wspierani przez dumnych taurenów i sprytnych trolli z plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni Thrall i jego orkowie z nadzieją patrzyli na krystalizującą się przed nimi perspektywę życia w spokoju i dobrobycie we własnej krainie. Odtąd rozpoczęli budowę potężnego miasta wojowników, Orgrimmaru. Nazwane na cześć poprzedniego Dowódcy Wojennego, Orgrima Doomhammera miasto zostało wzniesione w krótkim czasie dzięki pomocy goblinów, taurenów, trolli oraz Rexxara z klanu Mok'Nathal. Mimo problemów sprawianych przez centaury, harpie, jaszczury grzmotu, koboldy, złych orczych czarnoksiężników oraz quillboary Orgrimmar się rozwijał i stał się domem dla orków i plemienia Mrocznej Włóczni. Orgrimmar stał się głównym ośrodkiem orczej społeczności po zakończeniu Trzeciej Wojny. Miasto zostało założone przez Thralla i nazwane na cześć poprzedniego Przywódcy, Orgrima Doomhammera. Jest to silnie ufortyfikowany kompleks strzeżony przez grube mury, potężne bramy i wysokie wieże strażnicze. Kamienne granie północnego Durotaru tworzą naturalną tylną barierę miasta, a niektóre części kompleksu wręcz zagłębiły się w głąb gór. Orgrimmar jest otwarty dla wszystkich członków Hordy i jest jednym z najważniejszych centrów handlu i interesów. Przybysze mogą dotrzeć do miasta dzięki zeppelinom lub na grzbiecie wywern lub po prostu przejść przez główną bramę fortecy. Dzisiaj Orgrimmar leży u stóp góry oddzielającej Durotar od Azshary. Miasto wojowników stało się domem dla niezliczonej rzeszy orków, trolli, taurenów oraz coraz większej grupy Opuszczonych, jak również niedawno przyjętych w szeregi Hordy krwawych elfów. Następcą Thralla w roli Wodza Wojennego stał się Garrosh Hellscream. Orkowie i kultura thumb|Dawna Dolina Siły Mimo że orkowie są dominującą nacją w mieście, to obecność trolli jest również silnie zaakcentowana, głównie w Dolinie Duchów. Prosta, wręcz toporna architektura okrów ma być przede wszystkim funkcjonalna i razem tworzy sieć drewnianych wież oraz zbudowanych z zaschniętego błota budynków. Członkowie Hordy używają również Orgrimmaru jako centrum handlu nie tylko towarami, lecz również ideami. Dla przykładu w mieście odbywa się wiele świąt, między innymi taureńskie święto zimy oraz kilka innych ważnych świąt. O ile "nowa Horda" Thralla odwróciła się od demonicznych wpływów i bezmyślnej, brutalnej agresji, z której znani byly orkowie w latach ubiegłych, to niedobitki dawnej Hordy próbują wzniecić na nowo zew krwi. Krążą plotki, że członkowie klanu Płonącego Ostrza już infiltrują społeczeństwo Orgrimmaru przy użyciu podziemnych tuneli ciągnących się pod miastem. Niewątpliwie najważniejszą postacią w Orgrimmarze jest Thrall. Geografia Miasto znajduje się na dalekiej północy Durotaru, u stóp góry oddzielającej tę krainę od Azshary. W masywie wydrążono kilka dolin, które naturalnie podzieliły miasto na kilka stref, w tym Dolinę Duchów, Dolinę Siły, Dolinę Wiedzy oraz Dolinę Honoru. Kilka specjalistycznych sklepów znajduje się w Przeciągu, mrocznej alei spinającej Dolinę Siły i Dolinę Honoru. Ci, którzy poszukują mikstur lub nauki w arkanach sztuk łotrzyków czy czarnoksiężników znajdą tam tunem wiodący w dół do Rozpadliny Cienia. Doliny thumb|right|400px|Mapa Orgrimmaru z zaznaczonym miejscem stacjonowania Flight Mastera. (patch 4.0.3) Większość Orgrimmaru została podzielona na "doliny", które mają podobne zastosowanie jak dzielnice w miastach Przymierza. Każdą z dolin zamieszkuje inna grupa. Za centralną część miasta uznaje się Dolinę Siły, gdzie znajduje się bank Orgrimmaru, dom aukcyjny. * Valley of Strength - obszar zaraz za główną bramą miasta ** Hall of Legends - koszary z nagrodami PvP * The Drag - na północny wschód od Valley of Strength * Valley of Honor - na północny wschód od the Drag ** Ring of Valor - arena walk PvP ** Hall of the Brave - gildia wojowników * Cleft of Shadow - gildia łotrzyków, na zachód od the Drag ** Ragefire Chasm - niskopoziomowa instancja * Valley of Wisdom - na północny zachód od the Drag ** Grommash Hold - gildia szamanów * Valley of Spirits - na zachód od Valley of Strength Ważniejsze postacie Z tronu w Dolinie Wiedzy Dowódca wojenny Thrall rządzi dzięki wsparciu doradcy Nazgrela (obecnie przebywa w Thrallmarze), starszego Dalekowzrocznego Zora Lonetree oraz przywódcy Mrocznej Włóczni Vol'jina. Razem są oni mądrym dowództwem, zdolnym przewodzić Hordzie w nadchodzących konfliktach z Przymierzem, Plagą oraz Płonącym Legionem. Uznając dwie ostatnie frakcje za nic, tylko okrutnych i potężnych przeciwników, Thrall próbuje naprawić stosunki Hordy z Przymierzem, szczególnie odkąd obie grupy mają wspólnych wrogów. Jednakże wciąż pozostają wzajemne animozje, powodowane głównie przez dalszą rozbudowę Fortecy Tiragarde przez oddziały z Kul Tiras. Również orkowie, wciąż darzący ludzi nienawiścią i urządzający krwawe rajdy na ich ziemie, zaostrzają wzajemne stosunki. Zadania Główne punkty zainteresowań * Bank znajduje się w centralnej części Doliny Siły. * Dom aukcyjny stoi przy wschodniej ścianie Doliny Siły, niedaleko banku i wieży jeźdźców wiatrów. * Mistrz jeźdźców wiatru przebywa na szczycie wieży stojącej w Dolinie Siły, na północ od Banku. * Ratusz jest budynkiem w zachodniej części Doliny Siły. * Loża Oficerów znajduje się nad przepaścią, patrząc z góry na całą Dolinę Siły, na wschód od Doliny Duchów. * Skrzynki pocztowe znajdują się przed bankiem, w Przeciągu oraz w Dolinie Honoru. Orgrimmar po Katakliźmie rightPo Katakliźmie na całym Azeroth wywołanym przez Deathwinga, Orgrimmar został mocno zmodernizowany. Thrall, wielki przywódca Hordy mianował Garrosha Hellscreama, syna Groma Hellscreama jako nowego wodza. Thrall natomiast wstąpił do Kręgu Ziemi(Earthen Ring). Garrosh zamienił Orgrimmar z nieuzbrojonego w ufortyfikowaną stolicę. Punkty podróży thumb|Brama Szponu Trasy lotów z Orgrimmaru * Thunder Bluff, Mulgore * Bloodvenom Post, Felwood * Valormok, Azshara * Splintertree Post, Ashenvale * Crossroads, Barrens * Brackenwall Village, Dustwallow Marsh * Everlook, Winterspring * Gadgetzan, Tanaris zeppeliny z Orgrimmaru * Undercity, Tirisfal Glades * Grom'Gol Base Camp, Stranglethorn Vale * Thunder Bluff, Mulgore * Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra Dodatkowe informacje * Rashona Straglash oferuje powtarzalne zadanie polegające na dostarczaniu płótna runicznego dla Orgrimmaru, które pozwala zbierać szybko reputację dla nie-orczych członków Hordy by mogli oni zyskać uprawnienia do dosiadania wilków. * Vehena oferuje powtarzalne zadanie polegające na dostarczaniu płótna runicznego dla trolli Mrocznej Włóczni, które pozwala szybko zbierać reputację dla członków Hordy nie będących trollami, by mogli oni zyskać uprawnienia do dosiadania raptorów. * Jeśli masz dobre oko, to będziesz mógł zobaczyć Trolla skradającego się po dachach na dachu nad sklepem 'Boomstick Imports'. de:Orgrimmar en:Orgrimmar es:Orgrimmar fi:Orgrimmar fr:Orgrimmar hu:Orgrimmar it:Orgrimmar ja:Orgrimmar nl:Orgrimmar no:Orgrimmar pt:Orgrimmar pt-br:Orgrimmar ru:Оргриммар sk:Orgrimmar Kategoria:Durotar Kategoria:Miasta Hordy Kategoria:Stolice Kategoria:Horde flight path